Welcome Home
by Psianabel
Summary: Emily is all giddy about her girlfriend coming home from her last mission.


Emily paced left and right the lighted hallway of her apartment. Her feet were light and practically swept over the carpet, a small, lovely smile on her face she couldn't get to stop. She was so full of energy, her heart pounded with happiness, she had to do _something_ to keep herself busy from not dying of excitement.

She felt this giddy since the morning already, right after she woke up and saw the blinking notification on her phone.

 _Hey, luv! I'll be coming home today finally (;  
It's gonna be late though, timezones … don't wait for me, I will tell everything later! See you in the morning :D_

Emily almost dropped her phone after she read that message. It had been _months_ since her girlfriend was here at home, close to her and in her arms, snuggles up to her and kissed her. Mission after mission kept her Superhero busy and sometimes there were even weeks with no message from her.

That was the cost of being together with the youngest Overwatch agent, but she wouldn't trade that for anything else. Especially when the price was Lena "Tracer" Oxton – her one and only.

And now here she was, basically dancing on the floor, almost giggling like a love-struck idiot, because, _gods_ , her love was coming home.

It was way past midnight already – the last time Emily looked at the clock it was around 1:30am – and she was so pumped up she didn't feel tired at all. As if a little bundle of sunshine was bouncing up and down with no end in sight.

She wanted to catch her at the door, fall in her arms, and kiss her all over, feel that oh-so familiar giggling against her lips, _that typical smile_ , and that never-ending talkative mouth of hers whenever she wanted to tell her _everything_ she experienced.

At once.

Emily loved her for it.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she jumped at the noise of a very familiar _swoop_ which was followed by fast footsteps outside, stopping immediately her pacing to listen closer, and opened her eyes wide at the realization.

Key noises followed and Emily's heart was honestly about to burst right now.

She pressed her back against the wall right beside the front door, almost squishing the flowers behind her back she held in her hands all the time now. (Three red roses to be precise, she got it in the late afternoon and never let go of them, resulting in her denying that she got sweaty hands from it.)

 _Clack_.

The moment the door opened blue light flashed in the dimmed hallway and Emily's entire world started to bloom. Lena stepped in, seemingly confused by the hallway light, and immediately gasped by the incoming bear-crushing hug.

She took a step back to catch her girlfriend in her arms, chuckling at the way Emily flung herself around her, and kicked the door close at the same time. Equally she wrapped her arms around her and nuzzled her face in Emily's shoulder and neck, not stopping the chuckle.

For a while they stood like that, feeling each other the first time in months.

"I'm here now."

"I missed you."

They both whispered.

Emily clutched the flowers even tighter and backed away then, searching for her girlfriend's eyes while she held the flowers in front of her.

Lena had her hands on Emily's cheek when they found each other, the smell of the roses rising in her nose.

"Aw, these are so gorgeous!"

She took the flowers and smelled them closely, inhaling their scent with her eyes closed.

"You must be tired, my love." Emily said when she tucked on the accelerator and helped her unbuckle, noticing the upcoming yawn from Lena. She hung it up on its designated place before she took Lena's hand in her own.

"I am, actually." Lena replied, "I want to tell you so many things, like on the plane to – and the time when I was – and where -"

"Luv." Emily cupped her cheeks and silenced her with a kiss. After they parted Lena took a deep breath.

"Gotcha."

"Take a shower and meet me in the bedroom?"

Smiling, Lena nodded and made her way to the bathroom – she couldn't wait any longer to get her dirty uniform off and let hot water running down her exhausted skin, soothingly washing over her.

After that was done, it didn't take her long to comfortably lie down in her soft bed right beside her girlfriend, clinging into her and mumbling bits and pieces of stories she wanted to tell her so desperately. Emily tried to keep up with them, but being excited all day drained her energy too much without her notice, and she fell asleep quickly, Lena's breath and voice being music to her ears.

And Lena followed soon after.

She was finally home, here in her girlfriend's arms.


End file.
